Class Zero
Class Zero is a group of sixteen students from the Rubrum Peristylium Suzaku in Final Fantasy Type-0, the magic academy from the Suzaku Fiefdom of Rubrum, and are instructed by Kurasame, and guided by the Moogle Hattsumikamine Rōtoyōsuna Eripuruchi. Fourteen of the Class Zero members are named after cards of a normal playing deck and are attributed a number. Story Founded in the year 833, Class Zero was formed from a group of certain children who became students in Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, as a countermeasure to any invasion as part of Operation Apostle. The purpose for this is so the members can become Agito, saviors prophesied in Oriensian mythology to come during the world's apocalyptic event Finis. But Arecia has seen through each repeat of this moment: that Operation Apostle would fail as the result of all members of Class Zero becoming l'Cie and dying in battle prior to the world being utterly destroyed by the Militian dictator Cid Aulstyne. Upon the invasion of Rubrum by the army of the Milites Empire, Class Zero are deployed to liberate the capital and thus begin the chain of events leading to Finis along with the induction of Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya into their ranks. But as they deal with Milites and its forces, Class Zero's members are forced to also content with Rubrum's higher ups, who feel threatened by Class Zero's loyalties to Arecia and use Machina to find out her true intentions. This in turn causes Machina to leave Class Zero to act on his own as Byakko l'Cie and Rem eventually turned into a Suzaku l'Cie while the Rubrum higher ups attempt to sent Class Zero on what they intended to be suicide missions. But as Finis begins and they arrive to the moment where they are offered the power of l'Cie, for reasons unknown, Class Zero turn down the offer. After finding Machina and Rem, trapped in Crystal Stasis, Class Zero receive their help in spirit to defeat Cid. But despite this change in history, ending the war and saving the world, the twelve members pay for it at the cost of their lives. On the verge of death, Ace manages to claim those fretting of their deaths down and the group spend their final moments talking of all the things they wanted to do after the fighting has ended. However, the two mysterious members Lean and Tiz, numbers 00 and 10 respectively, have secretly overseen most of Class Zero's actions and played a role in convincing Arecia to revive Machina and Rem from their crystal stasis. Arriving to find their Class Zero friends dead, Rem comforting a guilt-ridden Machina for his perception of them, the two would proceed to honor their classmates' deeds by recording their names in history fifty years later. This act would in turn convince Arecia to remove the crystals from Oriense's history, scene of the game's alternate ending, stopping the war and Class Zero's demise from happening. Members *No.00 Joker: A cloaked boy wearing the Class Zero and Byakko uniforms. His real name is Lean. *No.01 Ace: A blond boy who wields a deck of cards and is said to be the primary protagonist within Class Zero. *No.02 Deuce: A brunette girl who wields a flute. *No.03 Trey: A handsome, blond-haired youth armed with a bow and arrow. *No.04 Cater: A handgun-wielding female with short, flared red hair. *No.05 Cinque: A young lady with brown, braided hair who fights using a mace. *No.06 Sice: A girl who wields a scythe as a weapon, she isn't very good with words but has good judgement. *No.07 Seven: A gray-haired girl that carries an extending chain whip. *No.08 Eight: A young martial artist with short red hair who wears a pair of knuckles. *No.09 Nine: An impulsive young man with a scarred face and disheveled uniform who wields a spear. *No.10 Tiz: A cloaked girl wearing the Class Zero uniform, revealed in a recent screenshot from Famitsu. Although she is a companion of Lean, a man from Byakko, her exact intentions are unknown. *No.11 Jack: A young man with coiffed blond hair that fights using a katana. *No.12 Queen: A strong young woman with long black hair and trademark glasses who wields a saber. *No.13 King: A young man who looks cold, but is actually kindhearted. Wields two guns. Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya are also very recent members to Class Zero, and thus, story-wise, act as outside viewers of the game's events. Gallery Category: Final Fantasy Type-0 Category: Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category: Main Characters